NCIS Whumpage Style!
by Jen-NCIS-Lover
Summary: Oneshot stories where each story will have one or more of the NCIS crew being hurt physically, emotionally, mentally, etc. REPOST! Newest Chapter - Loneliness - McGee - Physical and Emotional - Whump Rating 6 out of 10
1. Introduction

**Introduction to NCIS – Whumpage Style!**

Hi everybody and welcome to my story! The summary for this story is in the title, this is just a collection whump stories! Ok… well, whump in one way or another…

For some reason, I like fics where someone gets hurt… I don't know why… So one day I got really bored so I started this one!

This story is just an ongoing collection of stories where someone from NCIS gets hurt in one way or another! It can be anything from physical, mental, emotional. And also, things like the hurt we all feel from teasing, mild pain we cause ourselves, etc…

A "Whump Rating" that is under 5 means that it's not a major whump, more like juts a general hurt (hangover, angst, ect.). A 5 or 6 are light whump. 7 are real whump. 8-9 is getting to that major whump, while a 10 is the Major Whump.

Some stories will be longer then others while some might even be just 1 or 2 paragraphs. I hope you'll stay with me all the way to the end, but if you want, just pick and choose the one's you want to read and skip the others =P

This is ongoing so sometimes you'll get 2 updates in one week, other times 1-2 updates in a month… It's mostly following whenever I get inspiration =) If you want, feel free to review and add a prompt or an idea you want to see happen (kinda like my 'NCIS Story Challenges')

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**July 2010 Update**

**Due to recent complaints of "Lack of Whump" and stuff like that, this story is going to change a bit. Instead of the usual format, it's going to have a beginning that tells you:**

**-Kind of Whump  
-Whump Rating (1 very mild, 5 medium, 10 something big)  
-Genera (Humor, Hurt, Angst, Etc.)  
-Characters  
-Summary**

**And remember… if you don't like, DON'T READ. And if you do read and don't like, please no more flames…**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**September 22****nd****  
UPDATE**

**I'm still receiving flames so it's changing yet again. I'm going to switch a few of the stories around, and also change a few of the stories to a higher whump rating… It's still the same thing as the old "NCIS-Whumpage Style" just a bit different though.**

**And I'll ask once more… IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! IF YOU DO READ AND DON'T LIKE, PLEASE DO NOT FLAME! If you don't like the lower whump rated stories, then DON'T READ THEM! The Ones lower then a 5 are not a total whump, more like a general hurt! So Please, just no more flames! **

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Disclaimer to all chapters in this story: NCIS is owned by CBS, and not by me. Sadly, I will never own NCIS, as much as I wish… If I did own it, Tony and Ziva + Abby and McGee would be hooked up by now, NO rule 12, and Jenny would still be alive =) Of course, that would mean there would still be Jibbs =D So no, I don't own it.**


	2. The Saving Pain Whump5

**The Saving Pain**

**-Kind of Whump  
**Physical  
**  
-Whump Rating (1 very mild, 5 medium, 10 something big)  
**Around a 4 or 5  
**  
-Genera (Humor, Hurt, Angst, Etc.)  
**Hurt  
Friendship

**-Characters**  
McGee  
Tony

**-Summary**  
Tony gets captured and brought to a small aircraft hanger. When the team arrives and the shooting starts Tony's in danger and Tim takes a risky move to save him.

**Cannon/OOC Warning:  
**Tim's a bit OOC for taking the riskey move, but he did it to save a friend so I'm not sure.

**Spoiler Warning: **

None

"You know, this reminds me of a movie where…" Tony started, his voice still slurred from the drugs he had been given.

"Shut up! Do you want to be killed?" Stephan yelled over to him, interrupting him before he continued.

Stephan pushed Tony against the wall and locked, still keeping his gun trained on him, he walked slowly over to the aircraft hanger's door, looking out.

Tony breathed a quick sigh of relief, noticing the door in the back of the hanger, opening. He knew that his team had tracked his cell phone and found him.

Stephan walked into the middle of the hanger and pointed his gun at Tony, "I see no-one coming, I guess your little friends aren't going to save you in time. Too bad, when they get here, all they'll find is a dead body. Shame, coming all this way, just for an undeserving soul like you."

Tony's breath quickened as Stephan's fingers moved and hovered over the trigger. He saw from his peripheral vision that Tim had crept up behind a crate, just about 3 meters away.

"Freeze! NCIS drop your weapon!" Gibbs yelled. He was standing about 6 feet from Stephan's side. Behind him, about the same length away, stood Ziva, her face angry and looked ready to kill.

Stephan smiled and didn't lower his weapon. Instead, he pulled the trigger. Tony, whose reaction time was still slowed from the drugs in his system, didn't have time and couldn't duck or jump out of the way of the lead bullet flying his way. It was even more terrifying that he had no bullet proof vest either.

As the BANG went off, Tim jumped out in font of Tony, catching the bullet in his chest, right by his heart.

BANG! BANG! BANG! Guns went off quickly and loudly in the small aircraft hanger as the shooting started. Stephan went down to the floor, hitting it hard, dead.

"Owww…" Tim groaned as he was rolled over, "That really hurt."

"How are you still alive Tim?" Tony asked, still surprised that his friend had taken a bullet at point blank range for him.

"Bullet proof… vest," Tim replied slowly, panting through the pain, as Gibbs helped him to his feet and Ziva unlocked Tony, "That's going to leave a mark tomorrow." Tim complained.

Gibbs turned to Tim, "You alright?"

"Yeah… I will be…" Tim stated slowly, still trying to catch his breath.

"I owe you Tim." Tony said in awe.

"I'll… take you up… on that." Tim said with a smile, leaning up against the wall, closing his eyes, trying to push the pain away

**A/N- That's it for this one! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! No Flames Please!**


	3. Cold Blood Whump2

**Cold Blood  
**

**-Kind of Whump  
**Emotional  
**  
-Whump Rating (1 very mild, 5 medium, 10 something big)  
**2-3  
**  
-Genera (Humor, Hurt, Angst, Etc.)  
**Angst  
Hurt

**-Characters**  
Ziva

**-Summary**  
Takes place in Kill Ari (2) Right after Ziva kills Ari… Her feel on it… Ziva's POV.

**Cannon/OOC Warning:  
**Sorry guys.. Ziva's a bit OOC on this one (Ziva Tears)

**SPOILER WARNING: **

This contains spoilers for Kill Ari Part 2! Just the end of it really… Fair warning has been given though =D

I lean up against the wooden bench in Gibbs' basement, tears stinging in my eyes. What did I just do? Ari lies in front of me, his lifeless eyes open and crimson blood seeping a single shot through the forehead. I watch sadly as the blood flows onto the floor, creating a red crimson puddle.

"_Why Ari? Why did you go rouge?"_ I think to myself as I wipe the tears away the salty tears that seep down the side of my face.

First Talia was killed in the bomb… I loved her so much! She was so innocent, she did not deserve to die to die…

Next was my mother, who lost the battle to cancer. I loved her too, but lost her as well.

My father was never a father to me, so it didn't matter that he was still here. Ari was truly the only one left on this world who loved me.

And no, I have no-one. No matter how much I knew what I had done was to save another, I feel ashamed, lost, and so alone.

I just killed my half-brother, all for some man I do not even really know. I tried so hard to believe that Ari had not killed that NCIS agent, I truly did. I was in denial, but at the last moment, when I saw that gun in his hand, pointing it towards Gibbs, his hand on the trigger; I realize that they were right. Ari had gone rouge, and I was left with no choice, so I pulled the trigger, killing him in cold blood.

Ari had loved me, cared for me, and was always there for me when I was younger. I looked up to him, he was my hero. I only wish desperately now, that this would have _never_ happened.

"Why?" I cry out softly as I slide down to the floor and grip Ari's cold, clammy hand in mine, "Why must everyone I love die?"

**A/N- The End! Sad, but that's my take on Ziva's reaction. I know, Ziva crying is OOC, but I can imagine she would have after…**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please Review! **

**No Flames Please!**


	4. A Diffrent Kind of Pain Whump7

**A Different Kind of Pain**

A/N- I was planning on doing a sequel to "Disappointments" but since I've been unsure of how to do this one, and have been putting it off, I figured that this idea that popped into my mind should be written before I lose inspiration. Yup, It's a Gibbs fic!

Written for IsabelGibbs922 who asked for this a while ago but I could never figure out how to write it!

**-Kind of Whump  
**Emotional  
Physical  
**  
-Whump Rating (1 very mild, 5 medium, 10 something big)  
**Physical = between a 7 and 8  
Emotional = 6  
**  
-Genera (Humor, Hurt, Angst, Etc.)  
**Hurt  
Angst  
Family

**-Characters**  
Gibbs  
  
**-Summary**  
What happens when you take one dark and stormy night, the eve of a death, a slippery road, and a fast driver? Nothing good…

-**Cannon/OOC Warning:  
**None

**-Spoiler Warning:**

None

**Rating Warning:  
**It might get a little bit gory at one part… Rated T+

**05:02**

Putting his foot to the gas, he tore from his house, the rain pelting the sides of his car. It may have only been 5am in the morning, but to him it was an escape to the long night with pain filled dreams haunting him. He couldn't stay in the house any longer, he had to get away.

Speeding over the wet road, he couldn't get their names out of his head, _Shannon… Kelly… Shannon… Kelly… Why wasn't I there to save you?_

Pushing the car faster to relieve his anger and sadness worked for a few moments, until he noticed a curve coming up. The road was dark, not a single street lamp on the country road. As he turned the car, it's tires decided that it was the right time to not find a grip on the road. Plowing over the guardrail, the car rolled down the hill, flipping and turning.

Eventually it stopped, and all that was heard was the rain and thunder.

**06:49  
**

Gibbs opened his eyes to sever pain. He was confused until he realized what he had done. He had been carelessly driving and rolled the car. He shifted his body and cried out in pain. Gasping for air, he looked down to see part of the windshield imbedded in his leg. Blood gushed from the wound, soaking the seat below him. He could feel the lump on the back of head growing and his dislocated shoulder throbbing but it was the least of his worries.

He felt dizzy, unsure if it was from the blood loss, the concussion he knew he had, or shock.

He could feel his vision fading. He moved his head up and saw two ghostly figures standing in the rain. "Shannon… Kelly? What…"

The taller one stepped closer, "Shhh Jethro. It's not your fault."

"B-But I should have been there for you."

The smaller one also moved forward, "You couldn't have done anything Daddy. You would have died too."

"Maybe I should have…"

"Jethro don't talk like that! You were needed. You are needed. You need to hold on for them."

"But I can't… I want to be with you."

"Daddy, you have a team that's like a family! You can't leave them." Kelly said.

"But…"

Shannon interrupted, "No buts Jethro. We will all be together one day, but today is not that day."

"I love you…" Gibbs whispered softly as the figures faded into the night.

"I love you too Jethro. Hold on for them… they're coming for you."

"Bye daddy! I love you!"

Their figures faded into the mist the rain had left. Gibbs sucked in a breath, trying to stop the tears that threatened to flow.

He continued to breathe as deeply as possible while pressing his hand to his leg, which he successfully stopped the blood.

"_Gibbs!_" He heard a soft yell from the forest.

"Help!" He croaked.

"Gibbs!" A female voice yelled, getting closer and closer, "Oh my… TONY! Call an Ambulance!"

"Ziver…"

"Shhh Gibbs, it's alright. Paramedics are on their way." She said.

Tony joined them, "McGee's waiting at the road for the…" He trailed off as he saw Gibbs trapped in the twisted metal wreckage, "Boss…"

"-nozzo"

He knelt down beside Ziva and grabbed Gibbs' hand, "It'll be ok boss. Just hang on."

"Tht's wht Im doin…" He slurred as his vision faded and blackness crept in.

"They're here!" McGee's voice rang out as sirens rang in the background.

Gibbs squeezed Tony's hand, "-t'll be ok…"

"It will be." Ziva replied for him.

**Tada!**

**J'ai Fini!**

**Merci pour la lecture!**

I finished! 

**Thank you for reading!**

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed it, but if you didn't, no flames **_**PLEASE**_**. I've received a few on this story and it made me not want to write a new chapter, but I figured I'd write it anyways and see what happens. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the first Over 5 Whump Rated Story. **

**Let me know if you have any ideas, prompts, or anything… I have no idea of what to write. **

**Thanks,  
Jen***


	5. Never Again Whump3

**Never Again!**

**UPDATE!**

This is **NOT** the original! Because of the amount of complaints on the original, this is redone for a slightly higher whump rating. Please enjoy and as before **PLEASE DO NOT FLAME!**

**-Kind of Whump  
**Drunk Whump  
Physical  
**  
-Whump Rating (1 very mild, 5 medium, 10 something big)  
**3  
**  
-Genera (Humor, Hurt, Angst, Etc.)  
**Um… Miscellaneous

**-Characters**  
Tony

**-Summary**  
Tony's college roommates drop by for a visit and they go out for a while… Tony's going to pay for it!

**Cannon/OOC Warning:  
**I don't think there is any

**Spoiler Warning: **

None

**A/N- OC's ahead =P**

"Yo, we need another round here!" Tony yelled as James and Stephen walked off, laughing to grab another round of shots. Tony's college roommates had dropped by for a visit and they went out to the local "fight night" at the bar to reacquaint with each other.

"So Tony… how's your life as a fed going?" David said from across the table they were sitting at.

"Man do I love it! I carry a gun, I've got an awesome Ninja-Chick for a partner, and I get to kick some bad guy butt!" Tony exclaimed.

"Sounds awesome! Who's your partner?" Jacob asked eagerly after hearing the word 'chick'.

James and Stephen walked back and sat to the right of Tony as he pulled out a photo from his wallet, pointing to Ziva. Tony smiled as his 4 friends looked at the picture, "Dam she's hot." Jacob whistled, "Man, if you don't go out with her, I will!"

"Not if I get to her first." James whistled.

With it being "Fight Night" at the bar (which had a boxing ring) and the combination of way too much alcohol, led up to only one thing… bad decisions.

"Yo D, wanna go at it?" David asked, slugging back the rest of his 3rd beer and slamming it back on the table.

"Yeah, why not!" Tony replied, polishing off his beer as well.

Although Tony was a federal agent, David was a large muscular man who was quite experienced in fighting.

As they climbed into the ring Tony thought nothing of it, until the first couple of swings came. BAM!

**Tony's apartment – Next morning**

"Owwww…" Tony groaned as he opened his eyes to a throbbing body and a pounding headache. Biting back a wave of nausea he remembered the events of the previous night. Realizing that he hadn't even made it to the bedroom, passing on the couch instead. Glancing at the clock he realized that he only had 30 minutes to make it to work on time.

He groaned and rolled off the couch, grimacing as his pounding head worsened Standing up he winced as he put weight onto his leg, which had been given a few good kicks to. Limping and wobbling his way to the bathroom he stopped in front of the mirror.

Opening his half closed eyes, he scowled at the look of his face. Blood was crusted around his swollen nose; bruises littered his face, arms and torso in a range of colors. Suddenly feeling very light headed and nauseous he quickly moved in front of the toilet and emptied his stomach contents.

_Man, it is going to be a long day… _Tony thought as he got up and grabbed two pain pills from the cabinet, swallowing it down with a glass of water. And it was true; it was going to be a long, painful, terrible day.

**A/N- Any ideas you'd like to see written? Let me know!**

**Reviews loved but Please… NO FLAMES!**


	6. Disappointment Whump2

Thank you to Mac and IsabelGibbs922 for reviewing!

This idea is thanks to Mac! Thank you for the idea! I was really stuck on how to put in some Abby whump, so your review really helped!

**Disappointments**

**-Kind of Whump  
**Emotional  
**  
****-Whump Rating (1 very mild, 5 medium, 10 something big)  
**2  
**  
****-Genera (Humor, Hurt, Angst, Etc.)  
**Angst  
Family

**-Characters**  
Abby  
Gibbs

**-Summary**  
When Abby messes up on evidence because she had her head in the clouds over a boyfriend that Gibbs thinks is not good for her, he gets angry.

**Cannon/OOC Warning:  
**Maybe a little Gibbs OOC

**SPOILER WARNING: **

None

"Abby? What did you do?" Gibbs growled.

"I-I-I'm sorry Gibbs! I didn't mean to! We… us…. Me…. I… um, I guess I just wasn't paying as much attention as I should have." Abby replied shamefully.

"Because you had your heads in the cloud, you messed up evidence! Because of that we almost had to let a murder go free! What the hell were you thinking?" Gibbs half-yelled back, his anger escalating by the minute.

"I… I was…" She paused

"Was what?"

"I-I was daydreaming about Derek! He was talking to me yesterday about taking a trip with him and…" Abby started.

"Derek? Derek!" Gibbs barked, "That irresponsible, lying, son of a b***h! He has a police record Abby! He's no good for you!"

"But Gibbs he's…" Abby stammered.

"No buts Abby! I told you to stay away from him! Your going to end up hurt in the end! That man almost killed a woman because he got drunk! I don't want it to be you next time Abs!"

"Gibbs! That was years ago! He's changed!" Abby protested.

Gibbs took a breath and changed his tone to an eerily calm tone, "No Abby, that's not it though. He also robbed a store last year."

"But he wasn't charged for it!"

"Yes, but only because there wasn't enough evidence. I do not want you to get hurt by him," He paused, "I'm disappointed in you Abby. I thought I taught you better then this." He finished then walked silently out the door.

Abby sniffled sadly as a few tears pricked her eyes. Gibbs was like a father to her, and she had disappointed him.

**A/N- Thanks for reading! Sorry if there was any OOC moments though! Please review and leave me an idea! Thanks!**

**No Flames Please!**


	7. Loneliness Whump6

**-Kind of Whump  
**Emotional  
Physical  
**  
-Whump Rating (1 very mild, 5 medium, 10 something big)  
**6  
**  
-Genera (Humor, Hurt, Angst, Etc.)  
**Hurt  
Angst-ish  
Implied Death

**-Characters**  
I think it's McGee?

**-Summary**  
"I lay taking my final breaths, I would give up anything in the world just to feel the warmth of another's hand embracing my own".

-**Cannon/OOC Warning:  
**Uh….

**-Spoiler Warning:**

None

**Other Warning:  
**Implied Character Death

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Quiet.

The one thing I once previously longed for now causes fear to grip my heart with its icy tendrils.

Loneliness creeps its way into my veins as I truly realize my position.

Before, I had wished for nothing more then to be left alone in quiet to finish my work, yet now I wish for the opposite.

Always have I been in the background, yet never have I minded it, rather I preferred it for I am no social butterfly.

Now as a lay on top of the cold floor looking up at the grey roof, I wish for nothing more than to feel another's comforting presence beside me.

I close my eyes against the cold and pain, trying to ignore the feeling of my blood leaking from my person.

I may have my quirks, I may be different, and I may seem weird, but underneath it all, I crave human attention.

Now more than ever, as I lay taking my final breaths, I would give up anything in the world just to feel the warmth of another's hand embracing my own.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**A/N:**Attempted a new writing style. I really hoped you enjoyed! This is not quite whump, but it's not – not whump, if you know what I mean….

Thanks for reading so far! I apologize for the delays in posting but I've just been tired of the complaints/etc so I just had no inspiration to write. Oddly, it was a complaint that got me doing this one, only because I had to fix the others and realized I should post a new one.

Next story is either "Under the Weather" (Tim being Buried alive – Physical Whump over 7) by request of .under or "Not a Winter Wonderland" (Tony Physical Whump with Gibbs Comfort) by request of "AngelPuppy"

Reviews are loved, Flames are not!


End file.
